


It's Gonna Be Okay

by evership



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, M/M, and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evership/pseuds/evership
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything just goes down-hill for Kagami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Gonna Be Okay

Kuroko tells Kagami, with a shy smile and eyes full of hope and fear of rejection, that he’s dating _Aomine_ , and the red-head, chest aching and heart throbbing in loss, thinks:

_It’s gonna be okay._

*

Aomine shuffles his feet and mumbles that he and Kuroko have found an apartment. It’s really nice, kind of small, but it’ll do for now. It’s not that far away; just a twenty-minute walk and you’re there.

Kagami, knowing that _Kuroko_ is the one who can make Aomine happy, smiles and says _that’s awesome!_ On the inside he’s crying, but he thinks:

_It’s gonna be okay._

*

Kuroko calls him one day and says that he and Aomine have found a house. It’s a beautiful place and they can see the ocean from the bedroom window.

It’s in another city, five hours with car.

“… But we’ll stay in contact, right?” Kuroko asks.

Kagami forces himself to sound cheerful and replies that he’ll call _five times a day just to annoy the shit out of Ahomine._

The red-head, when he’s dribbling a ball in an empty court and does a three-pointer, thinks:

_It’s gonna be okay._

*

It’s been half-a-year since Aomine and Kuroko moved away and Kagami has stopped playing basketball. He doesn’t really have any friends he can hang out with; _Tatsuya_ has Murasakibara and the red-head had tried to reconnect with his childhood-friend, but Tatsuya only cared about crushing him on the court.

The Generation of Miracles saw him as a rival until he quit, now they only give him the occasional glance and move on. He’s not interesting if he’s not playing.

Kagami pushes his food away and considers calling Aomine, but they haven’t spoken in a month and the red-head doesn’t want to bother.

He goes to bed early, curls into a ball and thinks:

_It’s gonna be okay._

*

He doesn’t really eat anymore. Muscles have disappeared and his frame is gangly and thin and _ugly._ University was mind-numbing and he gave up after just a few months.

He has no friends and he hasn’t seen Aomine or Kuroko in a year. He settled for calling once every sixth week, just to see how they were doing.

They’re doing great and Kuroko has gotten a job and Aomine is still playing basketball.

“You haven’t visited yet, Kagami-kun, you should come down and we can play basketball. Aomine says there isn’t anyone that can match him in strength at his university!”

Kagami glares in the mirror and he’s disgusted by his own body.

He cries himself to sleep that night. He’s lonely, miserable and now, when he no longer have the body for playing against Aomine, he’ll be _worthless_.

*

“Kuroko, he’s waking up!”

Kagami opens his eyes and there’s a white ceiling that he doesn’t recognize. Two blue-haired men sit on each side of his bed and the red-head can’t put the pieces together.

“The doctor says you might have anorexia, Kagami-kun … You had almost starved to death when we found you …“ Kuroko trails off, but Aomine continues with an angry scowl.

“What the hell were you thinking, Bakagami? And what the hell have happened to you? None of the guys have heard from you in– in –in _months_ and _this_ is what we find? It was pure coincidence that your door was unlocked, otherwise we’d just have left!”

Kagami feels a gentle hand on his face, a contrast to the blue-haired man’s harsh tone, and Aomine’s eyes are bright. “You’re such an idiot, Taiga. If something’s bothering you, just tell us! We care about you!”

Kagami doesn’t know what to say. He’s sorry, but mostly for disappointing the two people that mean the world to him.

“You should come live with us.” Kuroko says, and Kagami is about to protest, but Aomine jabs a thumb in his mouth that efficiently shuts him up.

“Yeah, you can be our pet! We’ve thought about getting a dog, but a tiger is way cooler!” Aomine grins and Kagami feels a lump in his throat. Kuroko moves closer and ruffles his red hair.

“I agree,” The shorter man says with a smile that reaches his eyes. “We’ll feed you and clothe you and keep you on a really short leash so you don’t pull something crazy like this again.”

Aomine moves his hand and scratches Kagami behind an ear.

“What do you say? Want to live with us?” Kuroko continues.

Kagami’s eyesight blurry and he nods when words fail him. Aomine wipes a tear away and says, with a huge encouraging smile:

“It’s gonna be okay.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it^^ I'm on tumblr too, with the same username (evership) :3


End file.
